For Everything And Forever
by The First Time Contest
Summary: Seth sees himself as the reservation outcast. The fact that he is gay makes him all the more self-conscious. When rumour has it his crush may bat for the same team, his best friend intervenes.


**Submission heading: The First Time Contest**

**Title: For Everything and Forever**

**Word Count: 6,207**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Seth and Jacob**

**Summary: Seth sees himself as the reservation outcast. The fact that he is gay makes him all the more self-conscious. When rumour has it his crush may bat for the same team, his** **best friend intervenes.**

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight related is Stephenie Meyer's handiwork. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Seth POV**

Scanning each item and placing it in the bag, my eyes remain on the cash register screen in front. This is a common occurrence for me. Not just when I am working at the La Push grocery store on the reservation. But all the time.

I consider myself a friendly person, but I am very self-conscious. Therefore, I rarely ever make eye contact with people, unless they're my friends and family. Pretty much every other nineteen year old living on our small reservation is tall, athletic, and has flawless, brown skin. But not me.

With my tiny frame and no muscles to speak of, my skin tone is also obviously lighter than the rest. My father, Harry, is one hundred percent American Indian. However my mother, Sue, is Caucasian. I take after my mom in this respect, which means I definitely stand out next to my two friends; Embry and Quil. Luckily for my sister, Leah, she fits right in with the other members of our Quileute tribe. She received Dad's beautiful russet skin.

I tilt my head to the side. With a smile, and what I hope is a cheery tone, I say, "That's $28.75."

In the corner of my eye, I see a hand reaching forward with the money.

"Thanks."

Typing in the amount received, I collect the change and hand it back to the customer. This time, I lift my eyes to glance at him, Qui always says, '_practice makes perfect_.' "Here's your change. Have a…good day."

I hesitate when I realize who it is.

_Jacob Black_.

He moves forward to retrieve the shopping bag. "Thanks, Seth." He smiles before walking out.

Holy crap!

I mean, I know it is a small place we live in. But that is the first time he's said my name. Ever.

"No worries," I murmur, too late.

Turning my head back around, my eyes catch Embry's. He's standing at the opposite check out counter. Ours are the only two that face each other. Lifting an eyebrow, I know he's teasing me. He's silently asking me whether I have a crush on Jacob. Since I told him about my sexual orientation a couple of months ago, he's been trying ever since to figure out who I like.

His first words after I spilt the news were, "_Oh my God Seth, I-I'm really flattered…but…" _

I laughed and rested my hand on his shoulder. "_Dude. Relax. I don't like you that way. I promise_."

He had sighed with relief before asking, "_Wait. Why not? Am I not good-looking enough? Who do you like then?"_

That was the beginning of his tiresome search for answers.

I shake my head at him but cannot stop a small smile from forming. His eyes widen and his lips part. "Really?" he mouths. I can't lie for shit. I look away and towards the line slowly forming. Making quick work, I help everyone in line as fast as I can. When there is another break from the customers, I look over again and watch him assist a little girl.

Embry and I have been working together for just over a year now. We both planned to save up some money before going to college. At that point, we would go our separate ways. He was interested in fixing cars, while I was interested in writing stories. If our dreams come true, he will eventually be a mechanic and have a garage of his own, while I will become a bestselling author.

My best friend, Embry Call, is a very good-looking guy. I would even use the word _hot_ to describe him. With his perfect skin and tall, muscular build, he was every straight girl and every gay guy's wet dream. But not mine.

Although Jacob Black has very similar physical aspects, they did have their differences.

While Embry's eyes and hair are both a light brown, Jacob's are so dark, they're almost black. And while Embry's hair is cut short, Jacob's reaches below his chest.

I grow slightly depressed as I examine Embry. He is so much better looking than me. If there were ever a chance that Jacob was in fact inclined to like guys, I have no doubt that he would pick Embry.

All the way through school, Embry was a beacon and he still is. Like moths to a flame, people are drawn to him. Even though he and I are really close, everyone gravitates towards him because he is kind and easy-going.

Without him realizing it, through time Embry has told me many things about Jacob; like the fact that he has had three girlfriends. He is the younger brother of two sisters who have now moved to New York. He has a real sweet tooth, and apparently is a big movie buff. _Like me_, I think to myself.

Smiling to myself, I realize why I was shocked to see Jacob in my line. Every other time he came in to buy stuff, he always went to Embry's counter. They would chat away really easily whenever Embry served him.

I wonder why today was different.

Over the next week, Jacob comes in three more times.

The first time he came in, Jacob asked me where the milk was. I had no one to blame besides myself when I just stared at him in shock. Embry saved me and helped him out, showing him where it was. When they returned and Embry rang his items up, Jacob spoke to him with a big smile plastered across his face.

I had watched them with such jealousy. Why couldn't I be more confident, like Embry? Why couldn't I have half of his charm and composure?

The second and third time he entered the store, Jacob lined up in my check-out. Both times, he had tried to start up a conversation with me, but I continued to act like a nervous wreck. A fish out of water would be the best description. My mouth – just hanging open, as my heart beat would attempt to beat its way out of my chest.

On Friday, Embry invites me over for a movie night.

I know he wants to drill information out of me.

Arriving at his place, I knock on the door. He opens the door, greeting me with: "Tell. Me. Everything!"

Smiling and rolling my eyes, I sit down on the couch beside him. "Fine. Yes, I like Jacob. Yes, I think he's_ really_ hot. I've been attracted to him for over two years. And yes, I know I act like a complete idiot around him, but I can't help it."

He nods slowly with a grin, pats me on the shoulder, and begins our night with _21 Jump Street_.

After watching four movies altogether, we're both exhausted and decide to head for bed.

A couple of weeks after our movie night, I receive a message from Embry on a Saturday morning.

_**OMG! Theres a rumr goin round**_

_**that Jake is gay! Holyfuckingshit!**_

_**Em**_

I gasp loudly as I read it over and over again. I find it hard to believe.

_**Really? Who says?**_

_**Seth**_

Getting out of bed, I make myself breakfast. It's not long before he replies.

_**Paul txtd me bout it. Said he n J**_

_**got drunk last night and he spilled**_

_**the beans!**_

_**Em**_

I find it really difficult to comprehend that Jacob may in fact bat for the same team as me. I swiftly type another one before starting on my cereal.

_**Woah. Can't believe it. Wonder how**_

_**everyone is taking it. Hope he's getting**_

_**support from someone.**_

_**Seth**_

Less than a minute later Embry calls me.

"Hey."

"Holy shit, man!"

"What?" I ask, putting a spoonful in my mouth.

"What do you mean _what_? You have nothing else to say after you find out the guy you have liked for ages is, in fact, gay?" he asks, sounding frantic and irritated.

"Yeah…well. I guess I just don't believe it really. But, even if he is…that doesn't mean anything, you know? I mean…even though he might find guys attractive, it doesn't increase my chances or anything. I'm sure I am still just a blip on his radar."

"Seth. How many times do I have to tell you? You're a good-looking guy, man."

"Em, you have _never _told me that before. But thanks." I smile.

"Really? Huh. Well, you are. And I'm sure…well…if he found out, that is…then maybe…"

"What, Embry?"

"If he knew you were gay too, don't you think that would increase your chances?" he asks.

I'm silent for three seconds. "No. Not at all," I murmur dejectedly. "And even if it did, the only reason he would be with me is because I am the only option."

"Okay…but what if you knew that he might be interested? Would you be alright if he found out?"

"What's your point?"

"I just think - maybe you could approach him, you know? Tell him that you found out about his sexual orientation. And if he ever needed advice or help, he could ask you. Seeing as you're in the same boat, so to speak."

"Huh." I finish my cereal quickly. "No, I don't think I'd ever have the guts."

"Hmm…you're right. You'd get all tongue-tied and nervous," he says.

"Shut up!"

"You know you would."

"Whatever."

"So…what are your plans tonight then?" he inquires.

"Um. Nothing."

"Cool. Keep yourself free. I'll call you in a couple hours."

"Okay, bye."

"See ya."

'_A couple hours_,' turns out to be seven. It's around five in the afternoon and I'm just drying off after a shower when Em calls again.

"What up?"

"Come over to mine for some drinks and a chill. Eight o'clock."

"Uh – okay. Just you, me and Quil?" I ask, knowing Embry still hangs out with some other guys that used to go to school with us.

"Nah. You and Quil and just a couple of others."

I am surprised. He doesn't usually mingle our different crowds together. We both know his other friends find me awkward and quiet.

"Oh."

"Yeah, it's just a small group though. Might watch a movie at some point, who knows?" Embry is aware he has to entice me with an activity he knows I will enjoy. I'm not much of a drinker.

"Okay, cool. I'll come at eight."

"Great! See ya then!"

The dial tone follows shortly after his cheery farewell.

For some reason my belly is grumbling. It's not because I'm hungry. Something about tonight is making me suspicious. I have no idea why I should be worried, so I shake my head and try to relax.

My family and I, have dinner together at seven as they know I'm going out.

"Are you sure you had enough?" Mom asks.

"Yeah, thank you for dinner, Mom." I quickly kiss her cheek. Grabbing my wallet, jacket and keys, I head out the door and over to my car. I shiver as the wind picks up. Sighing with relief when I shut my car door, I quickly turn on the heater. The weather is bitter at the moment as we're gearing up for winter.

Turning onto Embry's street, I scan his driveway before parking on the curb opposite. There are three unknown cars in front of his house, along with Quil's. Hadn't he said a _couple_ of guys? Obviously there will be at least seven of us altogether…unless some cars held more than one person.

Walking up the steps, I can already hear the thrums and beats of the music inside. I'm happy to notice it's at a neighbor-friendly volume though. Clearing my throat, I knock on the door.

Quil answers it with a huge smile. "Here he is!" Yanking me in a tight, quick hug, he then lets me go and closes the door. I smirk at him. Quil took my news differently than Embry. When I had informed him that I preferred the male gender, he simply replied, "_Yeah, and_?"

I had suspicions that he knew all along.

"Hey, Quil."

"What up, bud?" he asks, shoving a beer bottle into my hand.

"Nothing really. You?"

"Naw, not much at all. Just working, trying to save up is all."

"Yeah, me too. Hey, we missed you last Saturday," I say, following him further into the living room where everyone is milling around.

Last week the sun had decided to honor us with a day of warmth and sunshine. Embry and I made the most of it and headed to First Beach. We had asked Quil to come, but he was working a weekend shift at his uncle's garage. Did I mention Jacob works with Quil? Oh, well, yeah…he does.

"Yeah, I bet. Wish I wasn't working that day."

I nod at him just as Embry turns his head. "Hey, Seth!"

Everyone shifts to face me as he announced my arrival. Sensing my cheeks filling with warmth, I adjust my eyes so that I just see Embry. Shifting my weight from one foot to the other, I shove my free hand into my pocket. "Hey," I reply quietly.

Taking a big gulp of the drink in my hand and scanning the room, I try to meet a few pairs of eyes. The ones I see and recognize from school are: Paul, Colin, Brady and Zack. There's someone else sitting on the couch, but I can't see him properly as he is behind Embry.

I pluck up some courage with a deep breath. "Hey, everyone." I nod in a general acknowledgement.

Surprisingly, they all either smile and nod, or reply with a "_'Sup_."

Embry spins around to sit back on the couch, revealing the hidden person. Jacob. My breath hitches as he comes into focus. _Shit_! Jacob's here.

I narrow my eyes at Embry. He simply smiles and shrugs.

Quil places his hand on my shoulder and guides me to the opposite couch, situating himself beside me.

"So Seth, how's it going?" Embry asks.

"Great," I say with sarcasm, "and you?"

"I'm fabulous," he replies. "Jake and I were just talking about that movie _Safe House_. He said he liked it too."

That was one of the others we had watched on our movie night. "Yeah, I thought it was good…Ryan Reynolds is –" I cut myself off before it was too late.

_Fuck!_

I was so close to saying how hot he was, and Embry knew I wouldn't think before I spoke.

"Ryan Reynolds?" Jacob – or was it, Jake? – asks me.

"Uhm…he – he's good in it…" I stutter.

"Fuck yeah. I think he's _really_ good looking." Jacob admits, taking another sip. Immediately, I envy him. There is no negative reaction. No one gasps or bats an eye at his comment. Can I do it? Can I?

Taking a large gulp and finishing my drink, I reply.

"Yeah, he's hot."

Unfortunately, my reception is the total opposite. Instead of silence, I think it's safe to say that everyone gasps. Jacob's eyes snap to mine as I say this, so mine glance away. A beat or two goes by and no one says anything. I sigh to myself. _Of course I get a different reaction_.

In the short, awkward moment, I feel the need for another drink.

"Quil, where's the beer at? Think I'm gonna need more…_now,_" I whisper the end of my sentence.

"Uh – kitchen."

I realize he's in complete and utter shock about my admission; he doesn't know how to react. He snaps out of it quickly though. "You want me to get it?"

Standing swiftly, I shake my head. "Nah, I'm alright. Be back in a sec."

Reaching the kitchen, I take a few moments to breathe before hunting for the beer. The fridge is loaded, so I don't mind taking another one. The can hisses as I open it, and I swallow almost all of it down. Hearing someone else entering the room, I spin around quickly.

Jacob Black stands a few feet away from me. With one hand in his pocket, he runs the other through his long hair. I watch as he runs his fingers to the very ends. Fortunately, he's wearing it down and out tonight. It's beautiful.

Taking a couple of steps towards me, Jacob raises his eyebrow. "You… You're into guys then?"

I hesitate for a beat or two before nodding. Lifting the beer to my mouth again, I try to act nonchalant and lean against the counter.

"Since when?" he queries.

"Uh – a while…" I reply awkwardly.

"Huh," he murmurs, moving to my side and leaning on the counter as well. "So…you think Ryan Reynolds is hot?"

Hesitantly, I nod.

"What about…Channing Tatum?"

"Of course," is my immediate reply.

He smiles and turns to me. "Ryan or Channing?"

"Mmm…Channing."

"Channing or Matt Bomer?"

"Oooh that's tough," I smile broadly. "But…probably Matt."

"Matt or…Chris Hemsworth?"

"Hmm…Chris is really, and I mean _really_, hot. He was best in the Snow White movie, I think. Because I think I've finally figured out I prefer dark hair on a guy. Preferably long too; I wish Matt would grow his."

Of course, I say this without much thought at all of whom I am currently talking to. Luckily, he just gives me a small smirk.

"What about you?" I ask him shyly.

"Well. I definitely prefer Matt out of all of them too. I think I've finally figured out I prefer guys with a smaller body frame. I want to be the one with the muscles," he says with a chuckle.

My eyes lift to his as he winks at me.

_A smaller frame?!_ I'm _too_ skinny! I have a tiny frame!

_OhmyGod_! Is he _flirting_ with me?

"Huh," is my intellectual reply as I take a sip of beer.

"But…I mean…none of those guys have anything on you."

I almost choke on my drink. "What?"

"You heard me." He smirks, "You want to leave this joint and come to mine?"

Suddenly, I feel angry. I feel like punching his handsome face.

"I'm not sleeping with you," I blurt.

He actually looks confused at this. "What?"

"Just because I'm gay, doesn't mean you can get your rocks off with me. The only reason you're talking to me right now is because of my sexual orientation and the fact that we're probably the only gay ones here. If you think for one moment that you can just use me as a hole to wet your dick in…fuck you!"

Turning away from him, I chug down the rest of the beer and toss it in the recycling bin. Grabbing another from the fridge, I open it and take a drink as I move to leave the kitchen.

"Wait!" he says, grasping my wrist lightly. "I… It's not what you think. I…I actually like you, Seth."

"Right," I scoff, ripping his hand off me.

Quickly, he blocks the doorway, towering over me with his height. "Please Seth, just listen to me. I actually really like you and I have for a while now. I just…I had no idea you liked guys too."

"Yeah, right. If you liked me, you would have struck up a conversation before now!"

"Why? You have never given any indication that you're gay. Couldn't I be nervous or worried about rejection?" he asks.

Just as I'm about to snap back, I realize he's right. All this time I've really liked him; I never spoke to him as I was too shy.

"Seth, I swear, I have had a _huge _crush on you for at least a couple of years now. In the beginning, I tried to just forget about it and concentrate on school, but in the last couple of months, I haven't been able to ignore the fact that I like guys – specifically you – anymore."

I still don't know if I can believe him, but I take a leap of faith.

"I've liked you for around the same amount of time," I whisper, not meeting his eyes.

"Really?" he asks with a higher voice. It makes me smile. A little.

I nod self-consciously.

With his thumb and pointer finger, he lifts my chin to meet my eyes. "Seth…I meant what I said. When it comes to my taste, none of those hot actors have anything on you."

Not able to stop from smiling, I choose to roll my eyes at him.

Grinning crookedly, he steals my beer and takes a sip before placing it on the counter behind us. "You have the most beautiful eye color," he says quietly. "Sometimes, like now, it matches your hair completely but I don't even know what shade it is."

"What are you talking about?" I huff. "They're both utterly _normal_. Brown."

"No, they're not. In the sun, your hair isn't red, but like a bronze or copper color. And your eyes; they're like a light brown but with these green and golden flecks as well. When you're working in the shop, your eyes are the darkest brown – like dark chocolate – while your hair is the lightest brown ever. Right now," he almost whispers, working a hand through my hair, "they're both a milk chocolate color."

"Jacob?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know how much you've had to drink…but you're not eating my eyes or my hair." I say, completely flustered with his attentions.

He laughs softly while his thumb strokes my cheek.

"I think I've had about four, but I'm not drunk."

"That's good," I murmur.

His speech is swimming around in my mind still, and I can't believe he's taken so much notice of me. Have we really had a crush on each other for the same amount of time?

_Two years have been completely wasted!_

I shake my head softly at myself.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks. Reaching his other hand to my opposite cheek; he holds my face in his palms.

Sighing contentedly, I murmur, "That if what you say is true… we have really wasted the last two years."

At that, he smirks and nods. "We definitely have. But…we could always make up for it now?" He poses it as a question.

My heart starts beating erratically as his head starts to move closer to mine. I can smell his beautiful, unique scent. Vanilla, citrus and_ Jacob_ surround the air between us. Tilting it to the side as he leans forward, his lips are so close. When we're about an inch apart from actual contact, he pauses, as if asking me for permission. I'm lost for words so I merely bob my head up and down slowly.

With that, his lips press hard against mine.

My eyes pop open even wider as I realize this specific contact means he is in fact, kissing me.

After a few seconds Jacob leans back an inch. As I make no physical reaction at first, he presses his lips to mine slowly - again, and again, and again. Light, feather-like kisses that I find entirely addicting.

His lips feel so good on mine. So soft and warm and… _right_. The way our lips fit together so flawlessly, makes it feel like such a natural act between us. Not only am I ecstatic that my first kiss is such a perfect sensation, but the fact that it is _Jacob_ makes it even more special.

_Jacob Black_ is kissing me, and I do not want him to stop!

He presses his lips to mine once again, but this time they stay longer. His bottom lip presses in between mine as he nibbles on my top lip. I try to mirror his sensual movements; kissing, nibbling and pressing as he does.

After a few more seconds, I decide this isn't enough. Without much thought, I slide my tongue in between his lips; penetrating his warm, moist mouth.

"Fuck, I love kissing you…" he growls.

"Oh, God!" I exclaim. His admission brings me absolute pleasure. In excitement I wrap my hands around his neck, wanting him closer.

His swift reaction is to lift me by the waist and up onto the counter as he sucks on my tongue. His previous statement plus the animalistic hunger that is radiating off of him – for me – is causing quite the tightness in my jeans.

He growls into my mouth as his hands palm my ass cheeks roughly. The touch of his hands sends a pleasurable spark of a shiver through my body and straight for my cock. I fucking love it. And so does Seth Junior.

I _crave_ this intense need we have for each other.

With my hands grasping his hair, and my legs tightly surrounding his waist, I lightly rub myself against his rock-hard stomach.

"Oh fuck…" he exhales.

I whimper, "Jacob…"

"Oh Jesus…I can feel you. I can feel you getting hard," he moans.

I hum in reply, rocking against him as I hold him to me tightly. I can't get close enough.

"Seth," he whispers into my mouth.

"Mmm?"

"My parents are away this weekend. Please. Come to my place with me? I'm sure there is someone here who is sober enough to drop us off."

I lean back to meet his eyes, having a moment of uncertainty.

"Look, I know you don't fully trust me because well…you don't know me. But I want you to! I just…I want us to get to know each other and hang out…in private. Not hiding away in a kitchen, waiting for someone to walk in on us. Please just come with me. I just want to be with you. We don't have to do anything but talk if that's what you want."

Running my fingers lightly through the hair at the nape of his neck, I think about it. Trust has to start somewhere, and he's right; I don't know him. But I'd like to.

"Okay," I murmur into his chest as I lean forward.

He smiles at me as he pulls my face back up to his. Kissing me lightly on the lips, he cups my ass and lifts me up. I automatically wrap my legs tighter around him as he carries me out of the kitchen. I can't believe how strong he must be; it doesn't even look like my weight is affecting him at all.

Although I feel like a kid being carried this way, I'm enjoying the sensation of being held.

"Any one of you mutts sober enough to drive us?" Jacob asks loudly to the group.

"Where to?" Brady asks.

"Mine."

"Uh – yeah, I've only had one and a bit. Plus you're not that far at all. Come on."

"Okay cool. Bye guys!" Jacob says.

"See ya!" I wave to the shell-shocked faces of Embry and Quil.

"Later," Paul says.

"Bye," Zack waves.

A guy I don't recognize smiles kindly. "Laters."

Just as we reach the door Em and Quil smile at each other before returning my farewell gesture.

As soon as we hop in the backseat of Brady's car, Jacob buckles me up. Placing his arm around my back, he lifts one of my legs over and between his, and then holds onto my hand. I feel like every part of me is touching him and vice versa. I love it.

I turn to smile at him. With courage coming out of nowhere, I press my lips to his in a quick, delicious kiss. His wide grin makes my heart beat faster than ever.

Brady stops the car in the driveway and merely tells us to _be careful _with a wink. Getting out of the vehicle, Jacob leads me to the front door with my hand in his. Walking through the entrance, he gives me the quickest tour of the downstairs area before hurrying me up and into his bedroom.

Once there, he seems to become vulnerable. He doesn't know what to do.

Pulling me over to the bed, we sit down with our legs crossed and facing each other.

"Okay," he says.

"Okay." I smile.

"Seth. Whatever we do tonight…I want you to know, I don't want it to just be now. I'd like you to see you after this. Maybe even go out on a few dates. You don't have to say anything now…just know that this isn't a one-off for me. This – whatever this ends up being – it's not a one night stand. And whatever you want to do tonight is fine by me."

I nod slowly. "I don't want tonight to be it either."

Placing his hands on my bent knees, he leans forward half way – wanting me to meet him. I start to reach forward, but he moves as soon as I do; crashing his lips to mine and thrusting his tongue into my mouth. Keeping his hands on my knees, he continues to sit in the same position as we kiss for a few moments.

Taking a couple of breaths, we rest back and he smiles at me.

"So." He lifts a hand to his hair. "We could…we could get some food and drinks and just chill. Maybe watch a video or something? Or we could just sit and talk and chill…or listen to music..." He was babbling. It was adorable.

I smile at him. "Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"You were my first kiss," I admit quietly.

"Really?" He grins.

"Yep."

"I've kissed a few girls before…but with you…it was _so_ much better."

Blushing, I lower my gaze.

He shifts his body so that his back is against the headrest. Beckoning me to sit between his legs, I move to please us both. Relaxing, my back rests against his warm chest. I sigh in contentment when he wraps his arms around me.

"Your lips felt so good on mine, Seth," he whispers huskily.

"Yeah?"

"Mmm…I love your lips and your tongue." Using his finger, he turns my head by the chin and kisses me softly. Eventually he slides his tongue sensually into my mouth and I moan deeply. His hands are suddenly really _warm_ on me. The left hand rests lightly over my nipple as the other strokes my stomach lightly. Lifting his mouth from mine, his black-as-night eyes gaze into mine.

"Seth… although I've kissed before…that's all I've done. I've always wanted to do all of my _firsts _with someone special to me. Would you like that? If tonight…we could cover one of them tonight? Together?"

His deep, husky voice is luring me so entirely.

"Like what?" I breathe.

The hand stroking my stomach slowly makes its way down. Lightly resting over my hardened, denim-covered cock, he strokes it up and down, barely putting any pressure on it. Feeling something besides _my_ hand on me, my breath hitches. This unfamiliar sensation sends a shiver of pleasure right down my spine.

"I've always wanted to know how it feels to stroke a warm, hot cock in my hand that isn't mine. And to know that I'm pleasuring someone else as I do it; I think it will be a massive turn-on. I would really like to give you some pleasure, Seth. Would you like that? Do you want me to make you feel good, with my hand wrapped around your cock?"

I whimper loudly as I nod; my eyes locked on his hand.

"Yes?" he growls lightly.

"Fuck," I whisper. "Yes."

Using his fumbling hands, he quickly and clumsily unbuttons and unzips my jeans. Pushing my pants and briefs down my thighs, my cock springs free and his breath hitches.

"Oh…shit."

Panic suddenly fills me. What's wrong with me?

"What?" I ask worriedly.

"I think I just came."

Utterly confused, I frown at him, "What?"

"I think…" He feels his groin with his left hand and then sighs in relief. "Nope, but it sure as fuck felt like an orgasm. Shit, Seth…your cock is _hot._"

"Huh?"

"You're actually…probably only an inch shorter than me. And I'm nine. It's…" He seems lost for words as he starts to gently touch me.

"Oh fuck…" I groan.

Something besides _my hand_ is touching my cock!

"Beautiful. That's what it is."

I chuckle with a shake of my head. He's being ridiculous.

"I'm serious. I love your cock, Seth."

Moving quickly, he helps remove my shirt and jeans properly. When I have nothing on me, I do feel sort of weird. But there is something insanely hot about the fact that while I am stark naked, he is fully clothed beneath me. Eventually his hand finds its way back to where I most want him.

"Mmm…that's it…touch my cock," I barely whisper.

Grasping it lightly in his hand, he starts at the base and strokes his way up and down. Up. And down. Up. And down.

I find myself getting really worked up quite quickly. I can feel his dick is behind my lower back, so I shift myself, pushing my ass on top of him.

"Uhmm! Seth!"

Without much thought, I start rubbing my ass against him. Breathing slowly and deeply, I try to allow myself all of the sensations. Trying to take them all in. I love how the press of his cock under my ass is turning me on.

Increasing the pressure of his hand, Jacob starts to stroke my nipple with the other. My breath hitches and I moan his name.

"Feel me, Seth. Feel my hand on your soft, little bud of a nipple. Feel my hand stroking your cock. And feel my _hard_ dick beneath your beautiful, tight ass." He lightly grasps a cheek of it in his free hand.

"Ohh, God… Jaaake…" His name is elongated as the pleasure impairs my ability to think properly.

"Oh, say that again, Seth. Say my name again."

"Mmm…Jake," I repeat.

At this, his thrusts become shorter and faster. I can feel myself on the edge and I know I am about to come. I don't want these sensations to end though. His touch is so _good_.

"Feel me, Seth. I want. You. To come. For me." He grits out as he holds onto my hip.

That is when I realize he is thrusting his jean-clad cock into my ass. The fact that he's using my body to give himself pleasure as well turns me on the most.

"Oh, Jake. Uh…uh…uh…" I can no longer be silent as his thrusts and pumps become faster and faster.

I'm there, and I hope he is too.

"Seth! Come for me, Seth. Right now!"

My body surrenders all control with shakes and spasms as the pleasure takes over. Jake's left hand grasps my face by the chin and he crashes his lips to mine. The rhythm of our bodies becomes jerky as we quiver together with our mouths still attached.

Moaning into each other, a level of bliss that I have never felt or dreamt of runs through me. Long, white, thick bursts of my orgasm land on my tensed stomach as Jake never stops pumping me from behind.

We take a break from kissing but our lips are open and still touching as we breathe raggedly. The air reaches our lungs and we slowly come down from our deliciously addictive high. I have never felt so good in my life. And that's what I tell him as I stare into his eyes.

"Me too, Seth. I've never…that was… fuck."

"My sentiments exactly," I chuckle lightly.

We have a few silent moments – besides our deep breathing – that are quite comfortable. In fact, I would say they were _blissful_.

"I'm so glad I did that with you, Seth. You don't know how many times I have dreamt or fantasized doing things with you. And that…well, it blew my fucking mind."

I laugh lightly as I slowly remove myself from his arms and lie down beside his warm body. "Same here," I whisper. All of a sudden, I find myself exhausted. "I've never…that right there surpassed any expectations I might have had in my fantasies. I didn't even know it could feel that good."

He smiles and kisses me once, twice, three times on the lips.

Jake shifts down with me and we face each other as our eyelids start to flutter. Jake quickly removes his clothing, wiping himself clean with his briefs and then throws his blanket over our prone bodies.

"By the way…that was just one of the things…you know? There are still others left for us to do together." He says, running a hand through my sweaty hair.

I copy his movements and stroke his hair lightly. Grasping a chunk of it in my hands, I say, "Whatever we do…I want to be holding onto this, okay?"

His jaw drops even in his tired state while his eyes become…darker.

"That sounds pretty hot to me," he replies.

"I love your hair…" I whisper in explanation.

"Rest, Seth. Sleep. Maybe tomorrow we can do something else…but there's no rush. We have all the time in the world to complete our _firsts_ together. "

"You want _me_ to be your first for everything?" I say, barely inaudibly.

"For everything and forever…" he whispers into my ear.

It is the last thing I take in before I smile and kiss his chin.

Sleep finds me in my most peaceful state. And although I don't want this moment to end, the fact that I am falling asleep in his big, warm arms seals the deal for me.

The End


End file.
